


M is for Meddling

by Queenbean3



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Deal With It, F/F, Luna is bi, Not Incest, Siblings, get your head out of the gutter, it's canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 06:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenbean3/pseuds/Queenbean3
Summary: A tiny one shot drabble where Luna has the deal with her sisters meddling in her love life, which Lincoln understands all too well. Takes place after L is for Love.





	M is for Meddling

“Guys, would you all chill out?” Luna sighed. “Sam’s just coming over for a study date. Nothing is gonna happen.”

“Sure, Luna, we believe you,” Lori said, grinning smugly and winking. “Just like nothing ever happened on my study dates with Bobby, either.”

“O. M. Gosh, Luna!” Leni squealed with delight. “You _have_ to let me design your wedding dress! Does Sam like dresses? Ooh, you could be matching brides!”

“What??” Luna exclaimed. “No way! Nobody’s making wedding dresses cuz nobody’s getting married!”

“You sure about that, sis?” Luan chimed in. “The word ‘marriage’ has a nice _ring_ to it. Ha ha ha! Get it?”

Soon Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, and Lisa had joined in on the teasing. Luan was making nonstop marriage puns, Leni kept talking about designing outfits for the entire wedding party, and Lori kept making smug comments and winking slyly.

Luna couldn’t take it anymore. She had to get away from her meddling sisters, and there was one place left in the house she hadn’t tried hiding yet; Lincoln’s room. No sooner had she locked herself in than Luna realized that Lincoln was already in there, sitting on his bed reading an Ace Savvy comic book.

“Don’t tell me, let me guess,” Lincoln said with a deadpan expression. “Our sisters heard about your study date with Sam, right?”

Luna groaned, leaned back against the door and sank down to sit on the floor. “Yeah, how’d you guess?”

“Just a hunch,” Lincoln replied. He put the comic book down, reached under the bed, and pulled out a mini cooler. Inside were several cans of juice and soda. “I was saving these for the next time Clyde comes over, but I think we need them now. Lemonade or Root Beer?”

“I’ll take a Root Beer,” Luna said gratefully. She took the cold can of soda from him, popped the tab and took a big gulp. “Thanks for letting me hide out in here, little bro.”

Lincoln smiled and sat down next to her with a can of lemonade. “No problem. You’re not the only one in this house who’s gotten teased about who they like.”

“Jeez, what’s with them?” Luna wondered aloud. “You’d think nobody in this house ever liked a girl before.”

“I know, right?” Lincoln said. “Did they start planning your wedding?”

Luna nodded. “Yup. Leni wants to make us matching dresses. And Luan won’t stop making wedding puns.”

Lincoln patted her on the shoulder supportively. “I hear ya, sis. They did the same thing with me when I started hanging out with Ronnie Anne.”

“Sorry about that, little dude,” Luna said. “I guess I should say I’m sorry for doing all that stuff to you.”

Lincoln shrugged and took another sip of lemonade. “Well, if you promise not to tease me about Ronnie Anne anymore, you can hang out here with me when our sisters tease you about Sam.”

“Deal,” Luna said with a smile.

They clinked their cans together and drank in unison.

 

_The End_


End file.
